


What If?

by TheLeaderWithADragon5oul



Series: There is no turning back [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderWithADragon5oul/pseuds/TheLeaderWithADragon5oul
Summary: Hiccup! The scream rang out through the village. Berk is not so different from your average Viking settlement except one thing dragon raids. Hiccup was two when a mysterious boat shows up with a baby girl, combs and a sword inscribed with a language that they can't read. A vote is taken and the chief adopts the girl, and as suddenly as she showed up she is taken from them by a dragon never to be seen again or so it is believed. When Hiccup learns the truth will he follow his mother's footsteps, follow his adopted sister or choose another path. No matter what his decision is he knows that no matter what happens he is never going to fit in on Berk.





	1. Berk Hiccup's prov

Hiccup, the scream had echoed through the village. That was the last time anyone had seen her, and he missed her a lot especially during raids like this one. A small smile played at the edge of his mouth in fact every device for shooting Night Furys out of the sky was in hopes of getting revenge. Quickly another thought took its place she wouldn’t have wanted him to do that, she loved almost every thing. Gobber may have told him to stay put, but he was going to get out there because killing a dragon was everything around Berk. Looking out the window his thoughts took a different direction. Propelling his body into action he ran, many of the villagers stared as the smithy’s apprentice dashed out of the forge leaving the battle behind. He was going where no self-respecting dragon would ever bother to go. The cove.

 _~Flashback~_  
_"Oh, come on stop being such a slow poke, Hiccup, hurry up! This is a good spot, besides the dragons are really nothing to be afraid of really, they are only after the food so long as we don’t hurt, scare or bother them they ignore us." Jewel plunked down on the top of the watch tower and looked out over the battle scene neither of the seven or eight year-old siblings noticed the purple and yellow monstrous nightmare watching them. Hiccup teasingly reached yanking his adopted sister’s carrot colored braid, and then there was a rush of wings as a huge dragon flew forward there was no time to jump or duck only time for her to scream his name Hiccup!_

He ran shaking his head as memories washed over him not of all them were so unpleasant. She had been the one to find this cove when she was six about a year before her death, the whole village had mourned the child and he could tell that her death had hit his dad the hardest and he blamed himself. Hiccup sighed sinking down against a boulder it wasn’t dad’s fault and no one blamed him. At least no one payed much attention to him they hadn’t since his dad had considered Snotlout for chief. It hurt just to think about it. Staring absentmindedly out at the pool Hiccup scratched in the dirt. Suddenly there was a rush of wings as a large black creature banked and landed, pulling him out of his reprieve. Glancing around it lowered its head into the water to drink.  
A Night Fury no one had never seen one before much less this close, and that is when Hiccup’s curiosity over powered his fear he choose to step out into the open. As soon as the dragon saw him, it pounced pinning him to the ground and screaming loudly at him. Then what he assumed were ears went up making a sort of buzzing clicking sound. It was acting as if someone was calling it to come. As the dragon spread his wings as if to take off Hiccup noticed that two of the bones in the dragon's tail were broken.  
Wanting to help and do something that would make Jewel proud he slipped around the dragon and pinned the left tail fin against the dragon’s tail and tied it to the tail in hopes that it would allow the bones to heal properly. He made a quick mental note of size of the bone and how much time and metal would be required to make a splint that would allow the dragon to fly. His stomach was roiling and he realized that he was feeling rather dizzy. When he tried to slip away his legs gave out and he hit the ground with a thud at the same time the dragon tried to fly. Its flight ended sloppily in another part of the cove as it crashed.  
When Hiccup woke up he dashed back to the village, entering the house through the back entrance which opened on to the stairs to his room. He scampered up the stairs as quietly as he could, only to freeze and retrace his steps at the sound of Stoick’s voice, “Hiccup.” Quickly crawling back down the stairs he turns to face the speaker “Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.”  
The fire light cast funny shadows across the man’s face as he replied, “I need to speak to you too, son.” Hiccup took a deep breath before he plowed ahead, and quite apparently the speaker had the same idea their voices seemingly blended “Dad, I don’t want to fight dragons” while a very similar statement was made “I think that it’s time you learned to fight dragons.” A combined “What?” came from both before Stoick quickly followed up with “You go first.” Hiccup being already nervous because of what he wanted to say looked at the imposing figure he quickly replied "No, no you go first." Stoick lay the poker, down, “Alright you get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.” He’d expected his son to jump up and down with excitement, but much to his surprise he did the exact opposite, paling and running his hands through his auburn hair he looked so much like his mother especially now in the fire light. “Oh man” Hiccup said his green eyes widening in panic “I should have gone first! Uh... cause I was thinking, you know, we seem to have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings?”  
He looked up he hoped the Stoick had gotten the message but he quite apparently hadn’t been listening at all. The man had risen from his chair and walked to a wall covered in weapons. He selected and axe and walked over to the boy. “You’ll need this.” “Dad” the boy protested “I don’t want to fight dragons.” Stoick almost laughed “Come on. Yes, you do!” “Rephrase: Dad I can’t kill dragons.” “But, you will kill dragons.” “No, I’m really extra sure I won’t.” “It’s time, Hiccup.” “Can you not hear me!?!” Stoick felt irritation bubble up inside of him “This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.” Hiccup felt sick his dad didn’t accept him anymore than the villagers did. “You just gestured to all of me.” His voice lacked its usual enthusiasm. “DEAL?!” Stoick’s voice bounced off the walls of the hut he need the boy’s commitment before he could let him go. Looking up at his father “Deal” he despondently responds realizing that it didn’t matter what he wanted. A smile ghosts across Stoick’s lips “Good. Train hard. I’ll be back. Probably.” Hiccup set down the ax “I’ll be here. Maybe.”  
"Jewel do think this is funny?!" Hiccup nearly shouted at the roof as he began to climb the stair two at a time. He flung himself on the bed “Well if this is your idea of a joke…” he trailed off, “Wait a second this is a test. That what it is isn’t it of course because I kept on trying to hurt them so now I have tests to prove I’ve changed. Argh what Gods and Goddess have you all made friends with to be able to do this. I love you, but right now I really hate you.” Then he swore that he could hear her laughing at him but trying to be discreet, at that he sat up before he said "I love you a lot little sister and when I get to Valhalla I’m going to spend as much time as I can with up to make up for the years we lost.” Slowly he lay down and closed his eyes and with a smile on his face Hiccup drifted off into peaceful slumber.


	2. In the Skies Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone isn't as dead as everyone thinks they are

“Oh, yay, just what Berk needs another dragon raid. Dang that Queen, every time we somewhat beat her she comes back. Take me in girl; we need to save as many dragons as we can!” A young woman sits on a black dragon, her outfit shows that she hasn’t spent much time around other humans. They appear invisible against the night sky their motions are synced and graceful. Their responses to the other show that this is a dance they have done many times. “Alright let’s destroy the watchtowers, and provide the other Night Fury with some relief. He’ll need some shots when he goes back to the nest.” The onyx colored dragon emits an affirmative bark before they dive, the dragon’s blast hits the watchtower causing those manning it to jump. An unseen figure landed on a building not far away; slipping down the side to where three Deadly Nadders lay tied. A blade appears in her hand causing the dragons to shrink back in fear, “Shh, I’m not going to hurt you.” A swift slice brings the blade down through the net. Shooting her grateful looks the dragons take to the skies.

Turning around Jewel sees a boy dash past holding in a gasp she realizes it’s her brother. Silently slipping from shadow to shadow she follows him. “What are you up to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third?” Her muttering is drowned out by the screams of dragons and Vikings alike. Sighing she turns to follow him so far she has been unnoticed, but as fate would have it a Viking carrying a torch has come to slay the Nadders. “Oh Gods! Where can I hide they’re going to see me.” Panicking she dashes hiding behind a pot. “Where are those dragons!?!” A loud thundering voice exclaims “Stoick, it appears the net was cut. Who I can’t guess, but they couldn’t have gone far.” “Men spread out. We’ll find this mysterious person and make them pay for this crime.” Three large Vikings spread out looking at the ground for tracks. “Sir look there are tracks, and they go to theses pots.” _Shit this went so much better in my mind._  Springing form behind the pots Jewel speaks with more confidence than she feels, “Howdy, looking for me? I’m flattered that you value these dragons so much but I must say your hospitality is lacking.” “What the, a dragon that talks!” Stoick narrowed his eyes trying to figure out this creature that had suddenly come into his life. “I hate to be that person, but my time here is over so long Vikings!” Shooting a mock salute to the three she dashed out of the alley disappearing into the shadows.

Flames licked the sky as a dark dragon swept the girl off the ground. Soon the duo circled high above Berk. “That was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done. How did I expect them to react ‘Oh goody a dragon sympathizer’ I guess it could have turned out worse. Though I’m not sure how much worse.” Sighing she buried her face in her dragon’s back. Before caressing the smooth scales, “Thanks for listening girl, I know that even though I can’t understand you, you understand me.” A small smile graced her lips as they turn away from Berk and into the night.

~Six and years earlier~

_"Oh Gods no, please no.” If this how I end then I’ll end bravely. Jewel barely held back a terrified squeak as they entered a volcano there was an unearthly glow as they flew close to the center of the cavern. She shoved her fist in her mouth as the Monstrous Nightmare dropped her. Squeezing her eyes closed as she fell. She was wrong dragons were to be feared. A stray tear made a path down her cheek she didn’t want to die. Then something grabbed her lifting her out of the pit and to one of the ledges, it placed her down genteelly. Slowly she opened her eyes barely she held in a shocked gasp, there in front of her stood the most feared dragon of all, the Night Fury. Shocked by the way the dragon curiously eyed her she studied it. “What? Why do your eyes look just like mine, I don’t understand how are your eyes blue-green with the left one half amber colored are you the other side of me?” The dragon of course didn’t answer but its eyes narrowed to slits scooping the girl up it took flight just as something came up from the depths an ugly grey head appeared. They were in the air at the exact time when the creature’s mouth closed on the air where they had been seconds ago. This spurred all of the dragons into action as they took off into the air._

_Massive Jaws snapped closed on a Monstrous Nightmare’s tail dragging the helpless dragon down into the depths. Jewel’s breath was coming in ragged gasps, “We nearly died! But another dragon did instead of us that thing is a monster it cannibalizes its own subjects forces them to feed it. It also calls new species to join in the raiding, and there is nothing you guys can do about it. Your all trapped by it, oh how I wish I could do something to free you.” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the swarm of dragons surrounding the nest. They were forced into servitude with no choice but to attempt the quench the queen's unquenchable hunger they were stuck, not to different from herself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why she is a Night Fury rider. Yes it was an accidental reveal but it's to move the story along


	3. Yay. Dragon Training

The blast of a horn sounded signifying that all best adult warriors were to be at the docks to load onto the boats. It also told all new recruits to be in the dragons training arena it fifteen minutes. Hiccup grumbled as he rolled out of his blankets; he’d been having a nice dream, though he didn't remember what it had been about. Tripping down the stairs he put his boots on he glanced around the room he no longer saw a reason to kill dragons. They seemed to be what both his mom and sister believed intelligent creatures that didn't fight unless they had to.

Going to dragon training arena took less time the Hiccup wished it had. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his old friends. They were rude and distant no matter what happened they had become that way during childhood. Though Astrid had wasn't rude, she wasn't friendly either. Fishlegs went with what the others said, because he was scared of being scorned and being an outcast. Hiccup felt that they would be more than happy if he disappeared especially Snotlout he bragged about becoming the heir. Currently he wished the earth would swallow him or a rouge dragon would eat him.

As Hiccup walked down the hallway to the arena he counted all the shields, axes, swords, war hammers, and spears.”Welcome to Dragon Training.” Gobber called cheerily to the teens. Astrid's voice drifted down the tunnel "No turning back." Up ahead the other teens were talking about what they hoped the dragons would do to them. "I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuff said with a crazy gleam in his eyes. Ruff looked at her brother with a similar gleam. "I’m hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." She said rolling her right shoulder. Astrid rolled her eyes and grimaced slightly "Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." her voice was slightly sarcastic, everyone turn around when Hiccup's sarcastically commented from the tunnel "Yeah no kidding right… pain, love it." He rolled his eyes at the other teens. _Idiots they think like all the rest 'scars are amazing' for Thor's sake they inhibit one's ability to move!_ "Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut sneered. Gobber put his hand up telling the others not to join in, "Let's get started, the recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon on front of the entire village!" Gobber waved his hook enthusiastically. _I feel sick I'm no dragon killer especially when they seem to be controlled by something!_  "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or something?" _Snotlout really? You and the twins came up with that after I set out to hunt dragons because you thought it was funny to tease me about it. I've never said 'I shot down a Night Fury' I'll be glad to get this 'dragon training' business over with._  The twins and Snotlout walked off laughing, “Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?” _Wow that’s actually an all time low for the twins and Snotlout. Jewel was right when she said that they don’t know to stop even when they are ahead. Wait… is Gobber going to tell me something._ “Don’t worry. You’re small and you’re weak. That’ll make you less of a target.” Biting back a snort Hiccup rolled his eyes _It didn’t work that way in my sister’s case._ “They’ll see you as sick or insane,” _Even I’m not sure I’m sane at this point!_ “And go after the more Viking like teens instead.

_Geez Gobber you know just how to give the best pep talks. If Jewel here she would currently have been trying to mince or tenderize Snotlout and the twins although they do deserve it._ Gobber shoved the lanky teen into the line with the others. Upon hearing the sounds the dragons began to roar and ram into the doors of their cages Gobber walked over to the cages unfazed by noise coming from inside. “Behind these doors are just a few of the species that you will learn to fight. Fishlegs bounced with excitement _He’s in geek out mode and this will continue for a while. He has wanted to be able to study dragons since we were little. So he’s going to spout out dragon facts as soon as Gobber says their name. Jewel and I used to read the book for fun when we were little so Fishlegs’s info will be a nice refresher course._ ” The Deadly Nadder” Gobber said gesturing to two doors, with an awestruck look on his face Fishlegs spouted, “Speed eight. Armor sixteen.” As Gobber continued down the line of cages Hiccup felt horror pass through him _Gobber is using the learning on the job method._ “The Hideous Zippleback.” “Plus eleven stealth. Times two.” Fishlegs spouted, “The Monstrous Nightmare.” Fishlegs glanced around as if expecting to be attacked, “Firepower fifteen.” Gobber jestered to a cage with a small opening, “The terrible Terror” “Attack eight. Venom twelve.” By this time Gobber was mildly annoyed with Fishlegs. “CAN YOU STOP THAT!?!” Gobber paused with his hand on the lever he looked at the teens in front of him, “And… the Gronkle!” Fishlegs looked at Hiccup and whispered, “Jaw strength eight.” Snotlout realizing that Gobber was going to release the dragon walked forward a panicked expression on his face. “Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren’t you going to teach us first!?!” Gobber smirked slightly at the teen’s obvious distress, “I believe in learning on the job.” Quickly he shoved the lever down releasing the dragon Hiccup who had already began to run was soon followed by others, “Today is about survival. If you get blasted… you’re dead.” _Where can I hide there’s got to be a place hiding place are there any shields near me? Nope. I’m a running duck! We all are to an extent!_

**Crash!** The Gronkle bounced off the wall and swept some rocks off the floor, and turned towards the teens. “Quick what the first thing you’ll need?” Hiccup yelped, as he dashed towards the shields “A doctor and my sister?” he asked as he continued towards the other side of the arena. Fishlegs looked at the dragon in shock and terror “Plus five Speed!?!” he squeaked “A shield!” Astrid stated, she looked confident as she rocked forward on her feet. “Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!   If you must make a choice between a sword, or a shield, take the shield!” Gobber explained, the twins had gotten to the shields and had grabbed the same one.  “Get your hands off my shield!” Tuffnut shouted at his sister “There is like a million shields.” Ruffnut retorted. _There aren’t a million shields there are only ten and they’re all on the other side of the room!_ The twins had grabbed the same shield and were arguing about it “Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.” Tuffnut said as he nodded to a shield lying not far from them. Using Tuffnut’s momentary distraction Ruffnut yanked the shield out of his hands and hit him on the head with it “Oops, now this one has blood on it.” She said as she dropped the shield. The Gronkle hearing the commotion shot the shield away from them causing them to land on the ground. _Well now that you two got yourselves killed this should be interesting._ ”Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you’re out!” Gobber shouted at the twins as Hiccup picked up a shield. _I’m glad I now have a shield._ “What?” The twins asked with dazed expressions, Gobber looked at the others and continued talking. “Those shields are good for another thing… noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim! All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?” “Five?” Snoutlout queried   _Actually that is how many are left Snotlout_. “No, six.”  Fishlegs said waving his shield in the air. “Correct six that’s one for each of ya!” Gobber stated as Fishlegs’s shield was shot. “Fishlegs, out. Hiccup what are ya doing, get in there!” Gobber shouted as he noticed Hiccup hiding behind an old dock.

Snotlout had made his way behind Astrid and was unsuccessfully flirting with her “So, anyway I’m moving into my parents basement. You should come over sometime to workout. You look like you workout!”  Astird rolled her eyes before tumbling away from him leaving the Gronkle with a clear shot “Snotlout! You’re done!” Gobber shouted as Astrid landed in front of Hiccup, arching his eyebrows he asked “So, I guess it’s just you and me huh?” “Nope just you.” She replied as she ducked out of the dragon’s way, but Hiccup ducked the shot and the dragon gave Astrid chase. Hiccup eyes widened as he realized the Gronkle had a death shot on Astrid, “Look out.” Hiccup shouted as he threw his shield at the dragon to get its attention everyone in the arena gasped as he began to run, the dragon hot on his tail “One shot left! Hiccup!” Gobber shouted as he looked at the scene with horror, he quickly interfered grabbing the dragon’s mouth “And that’s six! Go back to bed, ya over grown sausage! You’ll get another chance, don’t you worry. Why did you throw your shield you could have gotten yourself killed!” Gobber glared at the teen in front of him before sighing all of the recruits had lived to see another day and there were dragons to feed. Sighed he shook his head _That boy is just like his sister shoving others out of the way and taking the hit themselves. It will kill him eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While watching the movie I thought that when the twins started talking and Astrid agreed she grimaces and she does slightly sooooo..... and Hiccup maybe a little OOC

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm Purposely avoiding calling Stoick Hiccup's father you'll see why later, and together the siblings are very adventurous. The girl is intelligent, quirky, pretty and Hiccup's best friend their relationships may surprise you with how it changes.


End file.
